Cuando sea grande
by Arandano
Summary: Kenny le había dicho que cuando crecieran serían novios y aunque era tonto e irreal, Kyle deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Kenny no se olvidara de su promesa. Kenny/Kyle.


_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_

_**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**_

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué carajo? – bufó Kyle mirando con frustración la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno. Stanley, a su lado le miró perplejo.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, confuso.

- Sucede que no sé que poner en mi tarea. Es decir, aún no sé que quiero ser cuando sea grande, Stan, sólo tengo nueve años, nunca he pensado realmente qué es lo que quiero ser cuando crezca. ¿Por qué coño nos pidió esto el Señor Garrison? – terminó exasperado, apoyando el rostro enfurruñado en el dorso de su mano.

Stan le miró impasible, bastante acostumbrado a los berrinches y el carácter exagerado del pelirrojo y, en honor a la verdad, mucho más interesado en la partida de videojuego que en esos momentos estaban librando Kenny y Cartman.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Kyle, y mientras el pelirrojo esperaba comenzar con su tarea, el trío parecía mucho más interesado en jugar el nuevo videojuego que había recibido Eric.

- Joder, si serás idiota, judío. ¿Crees que a Garrison le importa realmente lo qué quieras ser de grande? Bastará con que pongas una estupidez como "cuando sea grande quiero ser un cabrón astronauta" o esa mierda, pendejo – se burló Cartman, tirado en el piso y sin parar de jugar la _PlayStation._

Kenny, jugando a su lado, sonrió levemente observando la cara enfurecida del bermejo, quién parecía listo para saltar encima de Eric y molerlo a golpes.

- Cállate, culón. Esa es la clase de mierda que siempre haces tú, pero a diferencia de ti, yo sí que hago mis tareas responsablemente, cabrón – replicó el chico, fúrico contra su amigo quien decidió ignorarle por complejo, carcajeándose junto a Kenny.

- Déjalo, Kyle. Aunque, en realidad yo también pienso como Cartman, sabes. Es decir, no es como si estuviéramos decidiéndonos ahora y definitivamente – convino Stanley, restándole importancia al asunto – Vamos, amigo, no seas tan quisquilloso – terminó sonriendo socarrón.

Sin embargo, aquello fue demasiado para el orgullo del pequeño Broflovski, indignado ante el argumento de su mejor amigo quien al parecer, había decidido apoyar al gordo y encima, hacerle pasar por un jodido _ñoño_. Frustrado, apretó los puños y las mandíbulas haciendo rechinar los dientes, demasiado irritado.

- ¡Bien! Pues jódete tu también, Stan. Jódete tú Cartman y jódete tú también, Kenny. ¡Al carajo con los tres! – gritó furioso, levantándose de su puesto frente al pequeño escritorio de su alcoba sólo para ir y dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama.

Stan y Kenny pararon de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo en esos momentos mirándole completamente descolocados, mientras Eric soltaba una risotada.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kyle, tienes arena en la vagina otra vez? – soltó burlón, cabreándole aún más.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – gritó Broflovski, arrojándole con una almohada.

- ¡Hey, basta, Cartman! – intervino Stan al ver a su amigo tan molesto, asentando un ligero puntapié al niño narcisista.

- Vete al carajo, Stan – barbulló Eric, cogiendo el mando del videojuego nuevamente.

- ¡Lo ves, Stan! Le interesa una mierda la tarea. ¡A todos! Se suponía que haríamos la tarea juntos pero ustedes tres, chicos, no han hecho más que jugar como idiotas. No me lo creo. ¡Son unos cabrones! – refunfuñó, apretujando una almohada.

Kenny le miró de soslayo desde su puesto en el piso. Kyle le regresó la mirada componiendo un mohín dolido. En silencio, el pequeño McCormick se levantó dirigiéndose enseguida al lado de su amigo.

Kyle le observó ceñudo, antes de correrse un poco y hacerle un espacio junto a él en el colchón.

- Idiota – murmuró cortado, con el rostro medio oculto entre la almohada. Kenny le sonrió.

- ¿Yo por qué?

- Porque sí – barbulló, cual niño caprichoso. Kenny sonrió, deslizando su mano discretamente hasta coger la diestra del taheño, quien ni replicó, ni se alejó, simplemente se dejó hacer reconociendo el tacto tibio y suave del rubio reconfortándole.

- ¡Stan, coge el mando de Kenny! – gritó Eric, excitado con el juego.

- No, Cartman, Kyle tiene razón, terminaré mi tarea primero – respondió tratando de satisfacer a su amigo y procurando calmar las cosas así. Después de todo sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón, pues habían quedado que harían la tarea juntos y luego jugarían toda la tarde. Que el orden de los planes se haya invertido era en gran parte culpa suya, pues en último momento, había apoyado la propuesta de Cartman de "jugar sólo media hora" antes de comenzar.

Kyle sonrió completamente complacido, satisfecho de tener a su amigo nuevamente de su lado.

De inmediato soltó la mano de Kenny, bajando de la cama para ir a sentarse a su lado en el escritorio. Kenny le siguió con la vista sin replicar. Suspiró escuchando a Cartman maldecir mientras apagando la consola, incapaz de separar los ojos de la espalda de Kyle.

- Hey, Kenny, tu también, marica. Si no quieres que me encabrone más porque por tu culpa he tenido que dejar de jugar, entonces ven y has tu tarea también – se quejó, tan irracional como siempre. Sin embargo, el rubio no protestó limitándose a coger su mochila y sacar su cuaderno, deshaciéndose de un par de suspiros más en el proceso.

- Bien, mira esto judío. Verás como termino mi tarea en un minuto – retó el chico, tirado de barriga sobre la alfombra. Kyle le fulminó con la mirada mordisqueando la punta de su lápiz.

- No me importa lo que hagas, culón.

- Pues enseguida te importará, cuando seas el único idiota en esta habitación que no pueda terminar esta mierda de tarea – se burló comenzado a escribir en su cuaderno – Veamos…

Kyle bufó, regresando a su tarea, completamente concentrado. De pronto se volvió, encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kenny fijos sobre él. Lo había pillado mirándolo nuevamente.

Siempre lo hacía, sin o disimulo, demasiado sincero o descarado. Y aunque Kyle no podía comprender del todo la extraña fijación que parecía sentir el rubio por él, tampoco le molestaba.

Por el contrario, se había acostumbrado a sentir la atención de Kenny e incluso - y aunque no le gustara admitirlo-, cuando no tenía al rubio a su alrededor, le extraña. Mucho.

Era como si, de la misma manera que Kenny disfrutaba de mirarle, él gustaba de tenerle cerca.

Tratando de parecer serio, le miró un segundo en silencio antes de mostrarle la lengua infantilmente, recibiendo una efusiva sonrisa por parte de Kenny.

- Hey, chicos, he terminado, escuchen esto: "Cuando sea grande, yo, Eric Cartman, me convertirme en el más grandioso y genial director de cine que el mundo haya visto jamás, tanto o mejor que Mel Gibson, y con mis películas lograré que…"

- Cállate, Cartman. Es estúpido – le interrumpió Kyle, seguro de cómo terminaría el relato de su amigo.

- Cállate tú, judío. Habla cuando termines de escribir – se burlón el orondo chico, sonriendo con malicia – Hey, Kenny, apúrate y continuemos de jugar.

- Aún no – respondió el rubio, sin prestarle atención.

- ¡Arg, carajo! ¿Qué tal tu, Stan?

- Cállate, Cartman, intento terminar esto – se quejó el niño, haciendo un ademán con su mano para hacerle callar.

- ¿Qué coño? Sabes qué, jódanse, chicos. Al carajo, yo me voy… - canturrió molesto cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación sin despedirse, sin embargo, ni Kenny, Kyle o Stan se inmutaron, demasiado acostumbrados al comportamiento egoísta de su amigo.

. . .

- He terminado – murmuró Stanley, al cabo de un rato.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué has puesto? – preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose aún más inquieto.

- Veterinario – respondió, tendiéndole su tarea - ¿Qué tal tu, amigo? – cuestionó a Kenny, que se encontraba completamente distraído recostado en la cama de Kyle con el cuaderno sobre el pecho.

- Si – murmuró apenas.

- ¿Y tú, Kyle?

- Es que no sé. No me gusta – respondió sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Qué has puesto? – inquirió el moreno, curioso.

- Abogado – respondió inseguro, encogiéndose de hombros. Stan le sonrió.

- Pues vale, eso está bien – convino, tratando de animarle.

- No sé, Stan – insistió, haciendo un mohín.

- Venga, sacarás una buena nota de cualquier manera – le aseguro con cierta ironía, ganándose un suave empujón por parte del pelirrojo.

Desde su puesto, Kenny les miraba taciturno, acostumbrado a ese incómodo sentimiento que le nacía en el pecho y parecía crecer más y más cada vez que Kyle sonreía a Stanley de esa manera. Dolía, sin embargo Kenny había aprendido a ser paciente, pues aunque sabía que quizá ahora no podía superar a Stan, estaba completamente convencido de que en algún momento llegaría su turno y se convertiría en la persona especial de Kyle; más de lo que lo era Stanley ahora mismo y sólo serían ellos dos por siempre.

Los ojos bonitos de Kyle dieron con los suyos, como si el bermejo supiera que –de nuevo-le estaba mirando; Kenny se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa burlesca por parte del bermejo.

- Me voy, amigo. Le dije a mamá que llegaría antes de la cena – comentó Stanley, algo preocupado al descubrir la hora en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la habitación de Kyle.

- Oh, bien – murmuró el anfitrión, levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Stan.

- ¿Te vienes también, Kenny? – tirado en la cama, Kenny negó suavemente sin mirarle, atento de cada uno de los movimientos de Kyle mientras éste se acomodaba su abrigo, preparándose para salir a acompañar a Stanley.

- ¿Entonces te quedas a cenar, Kenny? – invitó el pelirrojo. Kenny asintiendo sonriente mirándole encantado – Genial – festejó complacido.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces, Kenny – se despidió Stanley, cogiendo su mochila y encaminándose a la salida.

- Hasta mañana – le despidió canturreando feliz.

- Enseguida regreso, Kenny – indicó Kyle por último, antes de salir junto a Stan.

Les observó alejarse, escuchando el susurro de sus voces hasta que solo quedó el eco de las pisadas en los escalones. Todo quedó en silencio por un momento y pasado un tiempo, Kenny aguzó el oído al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, atento del sonido suave de los pasos de su amigo, cada vez más cerca, anunciando su regreso.

Finalmente, la figura menuda de Kyle Broflovski atravesó la puerta, cerrándola tras su paso.

- Me preguntaba si te habrías quedado dormido ya – inquirió con sarcasmo mientras se acerca a su escritorio donde cogió su cuaderno. Ojeo su tarea, insatisfecho, dedicándole una mirada inquieta a su amigo después. Kenny se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama nuevamente mientras Kyle suspiraba yendo a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio acercándose más. Kyle se encogió de hombros.

- No me gusta mi tarea, Kenny – murmuró exasperado. El rubio le abrazó rodeando sus hombros mientras él se dejaba hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kenny, enseguida.

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – siguió, intentando confortarle.

- Es qué no me gusta. Yo no quiero ser abogado como mi papá, Kenny – barbulló mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Kenny pareció pensarlo un segundo, luego arrugó la nariz negando con la cabeza, desaprobando igualmente la idea. Kyle rió bajito antes de soltarle un golpecito en el estómago, intentando parecer molesto.

- Idiota… eso no me ayuda – reprochó, acomodándose más en su pecho.

- Lo siento – se disculpó McCormick, encantado de tenerle cerca.

- ¿Qué has puesto tú, Kenny? – preguntó, curioso.

- Piloto – respondió simple. El taheño le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad? Eso es genial, amigo. Venga muéstramelo, quiero leerlo – Kenny se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada – Anda, idiota, de verdad quiero verlo, te juro que no me reiré ni haré cualquier otra cosa que Cartman haría – prometió sonriente. Kenny también se rió, sin embargo, no parecía tener intenciones de mostrarle su tarea, impacientándole.

- ¡Kenny! – exigió ceñudo, alargando su cuerpo procurando hacerse del cuaderno de su amigo.

En la parte superior de la página se podía leer con letra clara -aunque algo torcida-, _Kenneth McCormick _seguida por la fecha de ese día. Más abajo, con letras grandes y centradas ponía: _"Lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande por Kenneth McCormick"_ seguido de dos puntos y seguido y, a excepción de un par de garabatos y algunas marcas de grafito, el resto estaba en blanco.

Kyle miró a Kenny con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

- ¡Qué coño, Kenny! No has hecho nada, idiota – le reprendió, regresándole el cuaderno, molesto.

- Ya sé eso. No te enojes, Kyle, está bien – respondió parco, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Claro que no está bien, tonto. No has hecho nada, porque para que lo sepas, el titulo no cuenta como un avance, Kenny – el rubio, que fingía escucharle atentamente, soltó una carcajada por eso último, irritando más al otro.

- Idiota – murmuró, enfurruñado, golpeándole nuevamente en el estómago – Apuesto a que ni siquiera quieres ser un piloto. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres hacer – agregó molesto, zafándose del agarre de su amigo.

Kenny suspiró, abrazándole de nuevo inmediatamente, pese a las protestas del taheño.

- Te equivocas, Kyle. Yo ya sé lo que seré cuando crezca – respondió seguro, haciéndose de la atención de Broflovski, aún atrapado entre sus brazos.

- No es cierto – murmuró mirándole ceñudo.

- Si lo es – repitió con una sonrisilla en los labios.

- No lo es, porque una cosa es imaginar lo que te gustaría ser cuando crezcas y otra es saberlo. No puedes saber eso con certeza, Kenny – le contradijo.

- Yo sí, porque cuando sea grande voy a ser tu novio- murmuró por lo bajo y como si de una verdad universal se tratara.

Al instante, la cara enfurruñada de Kyle se volvió una de sorpresa, tornándose completamente roja. Por un instante no supo que decir o cómo reaccionar; como siempre, Kenny era demasiado impredecible, pues aunque solía decirle ese tipo de cosas sin sentido todo el tiempo, siempre lograba sorprenderlo con alguna tontería más loca que la anterior.

Un día era _"Me gustas"_ y al otro día _"Te quiero"._

- I… Idiota, no puedes poner eso en tu tarea – musitó avergonzado, mirando a su amigo colorado hasta las orejas.

- No me importa – respondió el rubio, recargando su cabeza en la del pelirrojo – No me importa un carajo esa tarea, Kyle. Ya lo veras, cuando sea grande serás mío, yo te cuidaré y estaremos juntos por siempre. Te haré feliz, lo prometo – aseguró, suspirando en su oído.

Kyle sintió su corazón dando vuelcos en su pecho, cerró los ojos sintiendo el rostro completamente ruborizado y por un momento, estuvo convencido de sentir como un tropel de bichitos revoloteando en su estómago, los mismos que dicen sentir las niñas cuando están enamoradas.

- Idiota – susurró torpe, incapaz de apartarse pues, pese a sentirse formidablemente avergonzado, el sentimiento de estar cerca de Kenny era increíblemente acogedor.

. . .

Esa misma noche, arropado ya bajo las tibias mantas de su cama, Kyle sentía imposible ingresar al mundo onírico.

Kenny podría haberse ido a casa un par de horas antes y sin embargo, aún podía sentir su cuerpo tibio y las mariposillas en el vientre.

Su amigo le había dicho que cuando crecieran serían novios, vivirían juntos e incluso, que adoptarían un gran labrador dorado. Era tonto e irreal, totalmente, y aun así, Kenny lo había dicho mientras sonreía, completamente seguro y emocionado. Tanto que en un momento, Kyle se contagió de ese mismo sentimiento y acurrucado entre sus brazos, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que cuando ambos fueran grandes, Kenny no se olvidara de su promesa.

. . .

Kyle comenzó a despertar lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado e incómodo se removió en la cama cambiando de posición hasta quedar boca abajo.

Entreabrió los ojos lentamente, resintiendo la luz del medio día iluminando en pleno la pequeña habitación. El ruido de la televisión era lo único que se escuchaba y exasperado, el pelirrojo estiraba su mano buscando a tientas el mando, ansioso por apagarla.

- ¡Maldición! – se quejó, enderezándose de a poco hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas. Adormilado, apartó algunos de los rizos más rebeldes de su frente frotándose los ojos pesadamente y mientras bostezaba, cogió su móvil de la cómoda que había junto a su cama, descubriendo al mismo tiempo el bendito mando del televisor.

- Cabrón – murmuró, como si fuera a conseguir algo desquitándose con el aparato. Tenía un par de mensajes que leyó sin mucho ánimo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama desperezándose mientras decidía que hacer mirando a su alrededor descuidadamente.

Todo a su alrededor era un jodido desastre. Un par de revistas regadas de por ahí, el cargador de su móvil tirado junto a la cómoda, un par de zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta que no eran suyos.

Pensativo, frunció el ceño algo frustrado, saliendo al fin de la cama. Se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había justo al lado de la cama observando la imagen desaliñada de sí mismo que le regresaba. Tenía el cabello todo revuelto y los rizos más largos cubrían su frente; apenas estaba vestido, usando un ligero suéter blanco de algodón, unos bóxer cortos amarillos y nada más.

Compuso una mueca infantil, analizando su rostro pálido y notándose algunos rastros del cansancio.

La noche anterior se había quedado trabajando hasta muy tarde en su tesis y con esa, ya eran tres seguidas. Sin embargo, Kyle no se quejaba; la literatura era su pasión y esos últimos cuatro años en la facultad de Literatura y Filosofía habían sido los mejores de su vida.

- Necesito un corte de cabello – musitó distraído, despejando su frente. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió apareciendo tras ella el cuerpo alto y espigado de Kenny.

Broflovski le miró sonreírle por el reflejo del espejo antes de girarse y saludarle correctamente.

- Hola – saludó parado frente al espejo. Kenny le sonrió.

- Hola, pelirrojo. ¿Acabas de despertar? – adivinó aproximándose. Kyle asintió reparando en el par de bolsas de supermercado que cargaba el rubio.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó curioso, viendo como el otro dejaba las cosas en la cama para luego acercarse a él sonriente, tomarle el rostro con ambas mano y plantarle un beso en los labios.

- Imagine que tendrías hambre, así que te compre un sándwich – informó para alegría del otro.

- ¡Genial! Gracias – agradeció trepando en la cama nuevamente. Kenny le tendió el emparedado.

- Integral, de pavo y sin mayonesa – indicó complaciendo aún más al taheño.

- ¡Perfecto! Por eso te amo, Ken – bromeó sonriente.

- Más te vale – respondió Kenny, besándole fugazmente. Se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y luego le siguió la camisa, dejándose el pecho desnudo, luego quitando el resto de las compras subió a la cama sentándose frente a Kyle.

- ¿A dónde fuiste?

- A comprar la comida de _Moortje_. No pude hacerlo ayer cuando me lo pediste – explicó viéndole comer.

- Oh, sí, gracias. Por cierto ¿dónde está? No le he visto desde ayer – recordó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Está bien, lo vi durmiendo a tus pies esta mañana – Kyle sonrió conmovido - ¡Cabrón! Quieres más a ese gato que a mí – chanceó, intentando lucir resentido.

- ¡Por supuesto! – soltó a propósito, provocándole. McCormick sólo sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza.

- Tu cabello ha crecido – comentó, enredando algunos rizos en sus falanges. Kyle le miró componiendo un mohín.

- Lo sé. Iré a cortármelo pronto – respondió parco. El rubio sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Está bien. Me gusta así – aseguró, despejándole el rostro - ¿Cómo vas con eso? – preguntó refiriéndose a la tesis, haciéndose de la atención del otro nuevamente.

- Bien, creo que podré terminarlo este mismo mes – contó, sonriéndole. Kenny se inclinó cogiéndole el mentó suavemente. Kyle relamió sus labios mirando expectante.

Amaba a Kenny y era feliz.

Amaba todo de él y todo lo que era. Sus ojos, el color de su cabello y sus labios siempre dispuestos a besarle. Amaba sus manos y su tacto suave y protector. Su voz dulce y seductora cuando estaban en la cama. Amaba su lealtad y su amistad de toda la vida, su entrega y su protección. Amaba sus besos de buenos días y los que le daba al azar, la forma en que le hacía el amor y cuando le decía _"Te amo"_.

Amaba a la persona en quien se había convertido por él. Y era feliz.

Le besó suavemente sin dejar de mirarle. Kyle acarició su rostro y su cabello -que ya le llegaba por los hombros-, acomodándolo detrás de sus orejas mientras Kenny sonreía dejándose hacer.

- Te amo, Kyle. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti y de la persona en que te has convertido – susurró rozando su nariz suavemente contra de del taheño. Lentamente, rodeó su cintura recostándole de a poco contra la cama hasta quedar completamente sobre él.

Kyle suspiró emocionado, abrazándose al cuello de su novio.

- Yo también te amo, Kenny. Mucho – susurró contra su oído. El rubio sonrió complacido, enderezándose un poco buscando su cara, acercándose lentamente hasta unir su frente a la de Kyle.

El bermejo cerró los ojos sintiendo los dedos delgados de Kenny deslizándose lentamente por sus piernas desnudas, suspirando contra su boca, excitado y con las mejillas ardiendo.

Kenny le besó el rostro, deslizándose después a su oído. Se detuvo un momento en su cuello repartiendo pequeños besos sobre la piel suave y expuesta.

- Qué haces, idiota – murmuró sonriendo por lo bajo.

- ¿Es que quieres que me detenga? – inquirió sin intensiones de parar. Kyle rió, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos para que le mirara.

- No serías capaz, idiota – susurró contra su boca sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

El rubio arremetió contra su boca besándole con pasión. Kyle respondió enseguida, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello siguiéndole el ritmo con desesperación. Kenny lamió sus labios acariciándolos lentamente antes de volver a besarle, deteniéndose apenas lo suficiente para tomar aire.

- Eres mío, pelirrojo – suspiró, besándole suavemente – Completamente mío.

Kyle sonrió, enterrando sus dedos entre los mellones rubios, sin separarse de su boca.

- He sido tan feliz contigo – le oyó decir en un susurró sintiendo sus manos grandes y suaves acariciando su rostro. La voz de Kenny era hermosa y al mismo tiempo como un bálsamo mágico que lentamente le hacía caer en la inconsciencia del sueño. Confuso, luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos, como si supiera que una vez los cerrara, Kenny se esfumaría de su lado.

Sin embargo, el sopor era tan fuerte como agradable, excepcionalmente acogedor, y al final, sin poder evitarlo terminó cayendo en el sueño profundo y cálido que le brindaban el cuerpo y los brazos de Kenny.

. . .

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mirando a su alrededor como si buscara encontrar a alguien a su lado.

Se giró soñoliento envolviéndose entre sus mantas experimentando un extraño sentimiento, agridulce, como el de una gran pérdida. Recordó entonces el sueño de la noche anterior y se volvió entonces en un sentimiento cálido, conocido, casi nostálgico que hizo arder sus mejillas.

- Kenny – susurró reviviendo los recuerdos de su sueño, de ése Kenny y él mismo ya adultos que decían amarse. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriéndose el rostro colorado. Frunció los labios sintiéndose a punto del llanto, incomprensible, incluso para él.

- Tonto – murmuró, frotándose los ojos torpemente – Es tu culpa… por tu culpa – susurró recordando la cara sonriente de su amigo mientras le hacía la promesa de una vida juntos cuando fueran grandes.

_Como un sueño._

Le recordó la noche anterior mientras jugaban juntos tirados en la cama y le recordó en sus sueños, apasionado y gentil. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió enormes ganas de verle.

De pronto se volvió a su escritorio encontrando su tarea sobre éste justo como la había dejado la noche anterior. Salió debajo de las mantas de su cama y mientras lo hacía, escuchó la voz de su madre llamándole.

- Kyle, cariño, ¿has despertado ya? – Sheila Broflovski asomó su rostro sonriente por la puerta, asegurándose como cada mañana que su niño llegara a tiempo a clases.

Kyle salió apurado de la cama saludando a su mamá.

- Bajaré enseguida. Necesito corregir mi tarea antes, mamá – le dijo cogiendo su cuaderno y su lápiz emocionado, mientras Sheila marchaba no sin antes darle algunas instrucciones al menor.

Kyle arrancó el reporte que había hecho la tarde anterior, ese que no le había gustado –y seguía sin hacerlo- y que ahora le resultaba una verdadera falacia.

"Lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande por Kyle Broflovski" escribió en la parte superior procurando que la letra estuviera perfecta y derechita y mientras lo hacía una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, emocionado y ansioso.

Tenía nueve años y muchas ilusiones. Y quizá era cierto que aún no podría saber en qué tipo de persona se convertiría cuando fuera un adulto, sin embargo, en esos momentos, para el pequeño Kyle lo único que realmente importaba, era poder crecer al lado de ese niño impredecible y confiable que solía tomarle de las manos con cualquier pretexto.

_Quería crecer y ser el novio de Kenny. _

Ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por el futuro y por aquello que serían cuando fueran grandes.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_No soy nada buena con las historias cortas, siempre me lio escribiendo, así que espero que hayan terminado de leer sin aburrirse._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
